


Shut up and Cuddle

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Semi's boyfriends were too adorable for him to deny them anything.





	

It had been a weird day. Eita had spent its entirety feeling like he was forgetting something, but couldn’t tell what it was. 

The whole week had been crazy enough to have him reeling, actually. There had been two major votings for legislations and all the shit online to go along with those, he had made a video per day and barely gotten any sleep, streaming some things and trying to distract himself from urgent matters when it all seemed about to overwhelm him. He had barely seen his boyfriends in the mist of all this, as both of them had their own things to do without his presence.

Finally taking off his muzzle as he got home was such a relief anyway. He felt like a new man after a warm shower, then promptly put on his pjs and flopped on the bed face first as soon as he was finished with it. 

He had been there for a about five minutes when his cellphone rang. He grabbed at it, still grumpy and sore, to find Satori was texting him and sending a bunch of emojis, saying he and Wakatoshi were coming over with food to make up. He was very confused for about two seconds until he remembered what day it was. Technically speaking it was his birthdate, even though he hadn't given the day much attention for the last ten years, ever since he'd run from home, from his parents. It felt sort of hollow, but he hadn’t mentioned birthdays at all to his boyfriends, so it wasn’t that shocking they assumed this day to be it. 

Eita could tell them it wasn’t that big of a deal, but he sort of didn’t want to. He wanted them to come over, because he was feeling so very lonely and drained, wanted those cold bastards and their fangs and perhaps even for them to feed from him a bit. He was too deep into caring for them, he knew, but what could he really do? He didn’t wanna leave what they had, so for now he would just accept it. 

It took around forty minutes for him to hear the door opening, and in the mean time he had managed to nap, which did wonders for his mood overall. He rolled to lay on his back while he watched his two boyfriends entering his room. Satori threw himself onto him at once, with a smirk on his face, before he started shouting an off tune version of ‘Happy Birthday’ that made Semi in equal parts cringe and smile. Wakatoshi sat on the bed near his head, looking at him with those piercing eyes.

“I made cake.” He informed, and it was adorable they had worried so much about it. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Satori asked, way too excited. “You can ask for anything! It’s your birthday and all.”

He remembered Satori’s birthday, when all of them had to cosplay some ridiculous show he adored to bits. It had been a terrible experience, but his boyfriend had been so happy he couldn't even be bitter about it.

“Well, can’t say I thought much about it? I’m okay with the two of you here, perhaps some kissing and watching that sad movie Reon was going on about.” 

Tendou seemed a bit disappointed, which was amusing., but he always did make a big deal of those things. He complained under his breath before his hands (warm, he had even thought about that it seemed) made their way down Semi’s arms until their fingers were intertwined. 

“Wakatoshi-kun, won’t you join us? We all know how much Semi-Semi loves being in the middle of a vampire sandwich.”

Eita rolled his eyes and half-heartedly elbowed Satori’s stomach to keep him from being a complete little shit. Ushijima’s response was much more composed, he just nodded before pulling - with almost no effort, of course - both Semi and Tendou to lay on his lap.

Eita nuzzled his way up to Wakatoshi’s chest, squeezed the hand clutching his. This almost made the day worth to be called a birthday again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just mindless fluff cause that is what this verse needs  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments  
> Kissus


End file.
